Summer Job
by dlafran
Summary: Annabeth takes a summer job at a Beach Clubhouse, and she meets this green-eyed boy. She soon realizes that she cannot stand him. He is rude and full of himself. But is he really? Or is it just a facade he holds in front of strangers? No matter what it is, Annabeth knows that this is going to be a long summer.


Disclaimer: These characters are from Percy Jackson by Rick Riordan. They have the same names and a few similar personality traits; however, they are not demigods, there are no gods, and no monsters; they are just living in the normal world.

**Annabeth POV**

She woke up to the sounds of the blaring alarm clock. _10 more minutes, pleaseee! _

"Annabeth! Get up! You don't want to be late for your first day on the job!" yelled her mother.

Yes, she had committed herself to a job for the entire two and half months of summer vacation. She was regretting it as she hopped in the shower.

Dressed and ready she go, she kissed her mother and her little brats (but completely adorable) of brothers, Bobby and Mathew, goodbye. She rode her new aqua beach cruiser bike to the beach club. After a good ten minutes of looking for a place to lock up her bike, she walked in.

_At least I'll be making some good money to save for college._

She was determined to get into Cornell University in New York and study at the architecture program. However, she most definitely needed to add to her savings account, so a job was mandatory for the meantime.

When she walked in, there was commotion everywhere. Who knew that such a prestigious beach club like this one could hold so much chaos! She looked around for a person who could be the manager. There was a stern looking woman observing all the employees. Annabeth decided she was her best bet.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Susan Wescott. Do you know where I could find her?"

"That would be Ms. Wescott to you. What can I do to help you?"

Annabeth, flustered, said "Oh, I'm so sorry. I, I didn't realize you were Su-, I mean Ms. Wescott. I'm here to start my job."

"You're late." Ms. Wescott started to walked off.

"But Miss-"

"Ms."

"...Ms...in the email with my agenda for the job, it doesn't say I start till 7:30, and it's...", checking her watch, "just 7:30 now."

"Well, Miss Chase-"

"You can call me Annabeth."

Ms. Wescott glaring at Annabeth. "Miss Chase, if you must know, every employee is to be at work 15 minutes early every day. Now, before you make anymore comments, I suggest you go get yourself some gloves, trash bags, Windex, and some wash rags because you are on cleaning duty. Now, if you want to continue to be on cleaning duty for your whole summer, continue to come in late. I expect the entire beach club facility to be in pristine shape by tonight...or else you don't need to bother getting up at all for work tomorrow."

Ms. Wescott walked off to go micromanage the other employees.

Annabeth, now extremely aggravated, found some cleaning supplies laying around, grabbed them, and angrily walked out of the main clubhouse.

_I can't believe she's making me do this. How was I suppose to know we had to be here 15 minutes prior to our schedule!?_ _That little bit-_

Interrupted in her thoughts, Annabeth heard some laughing coming from the pool area. She assumed it was a few teenagers trying to sneak into the pool before opening. _Delinquents_. Annabeth had never really fit in with other teenagers. They always acted so immature and irresponsible. The ones at her school couldn't even hold a proper conversation. Instead, Annabeth enjoyed having conversations about the current politics or the history of Europe with her teachers and other adults. 

She bent behind the bushes, so she could get an idea of who she would be dealing with. Three boys. She couldn't really gather any details from this distance, but their deep laughs gave them away. She got up and started towards them. She was just about to start yelling at them when the one facing away from her turned around.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw his eyes. Wow, were they beautiful?. They reminded her so much of the sea. He was so perfectly tanned and had perfect jet black hair. Messy, but not too messy. He was tall and the muscles that were visible were toned just right.

All of a sudden, she realized that she was just staring at him, and he and his friends were standing there expecting her to say something.

"Umm, hi." _Wow, I must sound so confident...Get your act together Annabeth. You are in the right and he is in the wrong. _"You need to leave the premises immediately."

"Actually, we work here, so I think we're ok," the sea green-eyed god of a teenager said. Except Annabeth wasn't sure if she liked his personality. He was telling her that she was wrong. Did he know who he was talking to?

"Well, how do I know you're telling the truth? You're not wearing the mandatory employee uniform and you're not in the clubhouse following the orders of Ms. Wescott."

"Oh, she must be new here," said one of the other boys.

"If you must know every details, we're the lifeguards of the pool and the beach. This is where we do our jobs. We don't wear those mandatory 'outfits' you have there. We wear what most people in the lifeguarding business call swim trunks."

His two sidekicks laughed. _As if that was funny?!_

Annabeth had never been so humiliated in her life. Who did this guy think he was? She instantly hated his guts. He was such an jerk.

"Well, babe, you better get back to cleaning before Ms. Wescott yells at you," the guy said smirking.

Annabeth, all in a huff, grabbed her cleaning supplies. But in all of Annabeth's life, she had never walked away without being sure that she had won the fight. As she was walking past the boys to leave the pool area, her cleaning supplies caused her to be a bit clumsy. ;) And all of a sudden, the rude asshole had fallen into the water.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. Sometimes I am just so clumsy. You'll have to forgive me." Smirking, Annabeth walked off.

_This is going to be an interesting summer..._


End file.
